


Fantastic Beasts Ideas/One Shots

by RavenWolf48



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Adorable Newt Scamander, Alpha Gellert Grindelwald, Alpha Theseus Scamander, BAMF Newt Scamander, BAMF Tina Goldstein, Bottom Newt Scamander, Bunch of one shots, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Dark Newt Scamander, Depressed Newt, F/F, F/M, Funny beasts, Gellert Grindelwald Being Creepy, Gellert Grindelwald Being an Asshole, Gellert Grindelwald Never Impersonated Percival Graves, Hurt Newt Scamander, M/M, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Minor Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Multi, Newt Scamander is a Dork, Oblivious Newt Scamander, Obscurus (Harry Potter), Omega Newt Scamander, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Possessive Gellert Grindelwald, Protective Newt Scamander, Protective Queenie Goldstein, Protective Tina Goldstein, Sad Newt Scamander, Top Gellert Grindelwald, Young Newt Scamander, powerful Newt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 10:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWolf48/pseuds/RavenWolf48
Summary: So i recently saw Fantastic Beasts 2 and now I've got a bunch of fanfic ideas in my head so yeah.Most involve a very very very powerful Newt. Almost all of these will be Newt centric - I love him, he is my baby or soul mate whichever you prefer. Also, my OTP has suddenly - very weirdly - become Gellert Grindelwald x Newt Scamander. I don't know why. Do not ask me why. It's weird.So yeah, enjoy to the best of your abilities!! XD





	1. The Nightmare Child

Albus Dumbledore was perplexed when Headmaster Dippet called him.

It's not like the two of them were on bad terms or anything, but Dumbledore was curious as to hear what the Headmaster wanted. Perhaps it was about his offer on Leta Lestrange having the opportunity to be the Herbology professor. Just a year ago, he had offered the same thing to Newt Scamander. Not only did the Headmaster refused, but so did Newt.

Newt insisted that he was a bad teacher and preferred to study magical creatures instead. Dumbledore did not deny this and eventually he let the matter go. And faster than a billywig could spin, Newt was gone.

Leta, of course, was devastated. To Dumbledore, she seemed more devastated than she should have been. So, he offered Leta to the headmaster for Herbology.

Sure enough, when he walked into the office, Leta was there. She was sitting nervously and when Dumbledore came in, she stiffened, before relaxing. Only slightly though, he noted. She was still tense. She had a dark black dress, black high heels, and a black shawl. Her hands tightened on her gloves, as she twisted them.

"Miss Lestrange, Headmaster," Albus greeted. Dippet nodded and walked over to his desk.

"I have agreed to the proposal," Dippet said and Albus secretly swelled with pride. Professor and headmaster turned to the woman sitting next to them. She shifted.

"I-" she paused. "I'm sorry, but I can't," Dippet sighed and took off his glasses. Albus' shoulders slumped slightly.

"I mean," she continued. "I would love it really, but I have this problem ever since Newt...left and I have a little-" she sharply paused. Albus raised an eyebrow. "Puppy," she said, pausing again. "Yes, a puppy to take care of,"

"Your dog can stay with a member of your family," Dippet pleaded. "And we will help you with whatever problem-"

"No," Leta abruptly said. "No, I- I can't be around children," her voice wavered.

After a pause of silence, Dippet said, "Very well," he stood. "Understand though, that this offer will not be offered again," he looked at Leta expectantly, clearly believing she would change her mind. But her jaw set and she nodded. She stood, bowed to the headmaster and professor, muttered her thanks and hurried out the door.

"Albus," Dippet said, sitting down. "Please, find out what this... _puppy_ is," he was obviously disappointed. He, as headmaster, could not offer someone as a professor. Albus, gladly did it for him though. And Dippet clearly wanted Leta. He was obviously confused and disgusted that Leta refused. Now, he was sending Albus to figure out why Leta refused.

Albus, although wanting to respect Leta's privacy, wanted to find out too. So, he nodded and left the room.

"One more thing," Dippet said suddenly. Albus paused.

"An old friend of yours is rising to power," Dippet said and Albus stiffened.

"I understand," he said. Dippet looked harder at him before nodding.

"Go now," he said.

Leta Lestrange hurried down the road. Some people waved to her, some even calling out. Leta smiled weakly and rushed past them. However, she didn't notice Albus Dumbledore following her.

She pulled her shawl closer over her and raced to the edge of the boundaries of Hogwarts. From there, she apparated to her home. As she apparated, she felt the same coolness rush over her. She felt calm for a moment, before appearing in front of the rugged house.

She sighed with relief and looked around. Upon seeing nothing, she walked up the steps in and opened the gate. Her house had broken windows, shattered shingles, and the garden was an absolute mess. Leta would love to say that it was to discourage others from her house, and half of it was that, but the other half was that ever since Newt left, and she had to take care of her... 'puppy', the house overgrown with neglect and age.

Besides, no one could know what she was hiding. It'd be everywhere. And as much as she hated Newt for leaving her, this kind of news would ruin him. She loved him and wanted him safe. Wanted him happy. And the only way to do that, was give him up.

And keep this secret.

Albus had apparated to a few different spots before finding the right shack. He was disappointed in finding the house overgrown with years of neglect and shame. He walked up to the steps and winced when the gate creaked. He looked up, but the light in the house only flickered. Sighing, Albus headed up the steps and was about to knock on the door, when...

A scream erupted from the top room, but with someone screaming, " _Avada Kedavra,_ " the scream abruptly stopped. And crying ensued afterwards. Cursing, Dumbledore ran inside, blasted the room door open and found Leta dead on the floor. He walked over to her and touched her neck before looking up. A cruel smiled glanced back at him and Dumbledore slowly stood.

"I told you," Grindelwald sneered. "Don't mess with me,"

"She had nothing to do with your quest," Albus snarled.

"Dear, Albus," Grindelwald chuckled. "She had  _everything_ to do with my quest," he held up a little pendent and Albus tried not to pale.

With a laugh, Grindelwald jumped out of the room, apparating away. And then Albus heard a voice. A voice he thought he would never hear, saying a word that took his breath away. Because this is what Leta had been hiding.

A  _child._

"Mommie?" the little girl whispered.

Phoenix wasn't sure what had happened.

She was, after all, only five years old at the time. How was she supposed to know that her mom had died right in front of her eyes? How was she supposed to know that that man that had killed her mom was going to haunt her forever? How was she supposed to know that the next few days of her life would be the toughest and the years where she would slowly be taken over by a creature so unknown it doesn't even have a name?

But of course, she would never expect her friend to ever betray her when she was only six.

That night, the night her mom died, the other man, the nice one told her that her mom was dead. The man who had killed her mom was gone, so the nice man took her to an orphanage. He signed her up and disappeared.

Phoenix thought she would never see him again.

Over the course of the next 8 years she would be raising money inside of the orphanage, listening to the voice in her head. But at age 11, she lost the voice, believing it to be unreal. But the voice was always there. It just decided to wait and let her go. Watch.

So when Phoenix gained the money she wanted, she hoped to runaway. So she took the money, bought a boat ticket and found the nearest way to America. She was going to build a new life in America. Find a way into their 'Ministry of Magic' and become the best. When on the boat, she found a bench and took a seat, pulling at her purse. It was magic, made to be bigger on the inside. And it was full of creatures.

Her mom always told her she had a interest in magical creatures, just like her father. But when Phoenix asked about her father, her mother was sad. Always sad. And Phoenix hated him for that. She loved her mother, she hated seeing her hurt. And every thought of Phoenix's dad made her mom ache.

But now, with all of that gone, she was going to America. Hopefully this would be the fresh start she needs.

However, Phoenix failed to see that the voice had followed her. And that the voice was watching.

"Hello," Phoenix turned abruptly to see a young man. He had sandy brown hair and wore a slightly ragged blue velvet coat. He was bright-eyed and kind of cute.

"Hello," Phoenix said brightly.

"Peter Dublin," Peter stuck out his hand.

"Phoenix," Phoenix smiled. "Phoenix Lestrange," Peter froze slightly and discreetly recoiled his hand. Phoenix felt her smile drop a bit. She turned back to the ocean, closing her eyes. She let the salty water brush against her face and when she cracked her eye open, she was surprise to see Peter still there.

"Soooo," she said nonchalantly. "Normally people kindly excuse themselves and run away... is there something else you want to say?" She looked at him expectantly. He blinked.

"Oh, um," he looked conflicted. "I'm sorry, usually my mom says not to judge,"

"Well," Phoenix said curtly. "Good for her," she turned back to the sea, half-wishing she didn't say that as he visibly winced slightly.

"Well," Peter said. "I guess- I can just- I think I'll-" he sighed. "I'll just leave then," he started to walk away.

"No, wait!" Phoenix called. Peter looked back, hopefully. "Sorry," Phoenix sighed. "I'm just used to it by now, even mug-" she paused. What if this boy  _is_ a muggle? He seemed to notice, because he grinned, shifted slightly, and showed the tip of a wand. Her eyes widened. As much as she loved to see that, she knew it meant he knew more about her heritage. "Muggles," she continued. "So, I just, y'know. Deal with it like that,"

"That's awful," Peter said. Phoenix laughed bitterly.

"Yeah, well that's life for you," Phoenix said.

"True," Peter agreed. They looked out over the water.

"I love the ocean," Phoenix sighed. "Even Turtle loves the ocean," she laughed. "But that's to be expected since he's a short-" she cut off abruptly. Peter looked at her curiously.

"Who's Turtle?" he asked. Phoenix stared at the edge of the boat.

"That," she said, pointing. Peter followed it with his eyes and they widened. "That's Turtle and he's a shortle," suddenly the boat lurched as Turtle let out this long moan. "And he wants to play with the boat!" Phoenix yelled she struggled past muggles who began to shriek.

"What's a shortle?" Peter called, running after her. Phoenix made it to the prow of the boat. A long catwalk extended forward. Almost no one went on it, but with a mutter of a spell, Phoenix made it past the gate and she lunged onto the catwalk.

"Shark and a tortoise," Phoenix called back. "Little bit of turtle and a little bit of wha-AALE!" She lurched back, Peter lunging forward as the boat lurched again. "Little bit of everything ocean-wise," she grinned at Peter who grinned back.

"HEY TURTLE!" Phoenix yelled. "ENOUGH PLAY TIME! C'MON! YOU KNOW THE RULES! NO SCARING MUGGLES BEFORE SUPPER!" Peter was chuckling the entire time, but at the end he flat-out screamed with laughter.

Phoenix smiled and watched as Turtle mournfully wailed and dived into the opened purse. The boat leaned to the side before righting itself. Quickly, Phoenix cast the 'Obliviate' spell, and everyone on the ship leaned back before forgetting everything. Peter smiled at Phoenix, the two of them now on a bench.

"Well," he said as the boat began to dock "That was nice," he stood. "Hope to see you on land! Bye!" And with that, he ran over to his family and Phoenix's smile vanished. She had just remembered she had no family to got to.

So, she got up, easily slipped through security, and walked up to the Central Park zoo. Thankfully, the owner of the orphanage she stayed at, loved her and noticed her love for animals. So, with Phoenix's excited permission, he snagged a job for her at the zoo. For the next three years she would work there, gathering things together and making a profit.

So when Peter showed up, she was delighted. But then she was devastated. Peter had forgotten everything that had happened on the boat. Crying, she ran home, and as she laid on her bed, she realized who did it.

"Give him back!" She shouted, throwing a pillow at the wall.

" _Now, now,_ " the voice chided. " _Is that how you greet an old friend?_ "

"Give me back Peter!" Phoenix roared.

" _Peter is gone!_ " The voice hissed. " _What happened on the boat? It was a mirage! Something fake! The real Peter Dublin would never love you!_ " Phoenix whimpered. She hated it, but she knew the voice was right.

" _But,_ " the voice said and Phoenix perked up. " _Two favors is all i ask and I can give the fake Peter to you. He'll be all yours to love_ ,"

"Anything!" Phoenix cried desperately. "I'll do anything!"

" _Then free the man who killed your mother!_ " The voice hissed. Phoenix froze. She had agreed to it, so she was bound.

Grindelwald was not expecting a rescue. Certainly not from the girl whose mother he had killed 11 years before.

Just a year ago he had been taken in by Newt Scamander and now here was his daughter, freeing him. Grindelwald smiled at the thought.

"Believe me," the young woman hissed, unlocking his chains. "This deed was done unwillingly,"

"But it's a deed all the same," Grindelwald sneered. He broke free and brushed himself off. He gestured at the wall.

"Please," he said in mock politeness. "Be my guest," scowling, the Phoenix girl through a spell at the wall and it broke, bricks shattering out. Grindelwald smiled and apparated away. Phoenix ducked back and charged out of the room. She had not yet learned to apparate so she had to run away.

" _No,_ " the voice said and forced Phoenix to stop. Phoenix felt her breathing grow with the sound of alarms. As people drew nearer...and nearer....and nearer....

" _Now, for the second favor_ ," Phoenix closed her eyes expecting death.

But what she got was worse than death. 

Newt Scamander arrived back at Britain, relieved. As much as he wanted to stay at America, he was glad to be back at Britain. And he had to see Dumbledore.

It was a year after America and Newt was happy to see his book coming along quite nicely. It was a quarter over, and still Newt was learning many new things about the magical creatures.

So, of course, he gave Dumbledore one of the rough copies. Dumbledore seemed pleased that Newt was doing great but Newt could tell that something was bothering the professor.

"What is it Albus?" Newt said finally. Dumbledore paused.

"You do remember Grindelwald, correct?" Dumbledore said softly. Newt nodded and then his heart sank.

"He didn't-" Newt swallowed. "He didn't escape did he?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "I'm afraid he did. And he was assisted," Dumbledore let Newt process this information.

"By who?" Newt asked, frowning.

"Unknown," Dumbledore replied quite fast. "But, MACUSA did want me to let you know that they want you back in America-"

"Why?" Newt interrupted. "You'd need a real auror to go after that wizard..."

"It's considering a... beast, Mr. Scamander," Dumbledore. Newt's eyebrows raised. "A beast is running rampant in America,"

"What does it look like?" Newt asked, pacing.

"MASCUSA is unsure, but they believe it to be," Dumbledore pulled out a photo and handed it to Newt. "A girl," in the picture there was a faded black and white young woman who was running into the shadows. But she turned slightly so that the camera person could see her one glowing yellow eye. Newt frowned.

"I don't think I've seen anything like this," he said, sitting down.

"MASCUSA would pay," Dumbledore said. "They would love you to-"

"Don't say anymore Professor," Newt said, starting to pack his stuff and he grinned. "I'm going,"

Seraphina Picquery was worried.

She was worried that the no-maj's would remember as there was more and more attacks from...this beast. But as she picked up the picture, she just couldn't willingly believe that this girl could cause so much damage. She was so young. Only 16 by the looks of it. And she wasn't even an American.

Seraphina looked up everything about the girl. She was, after all, the president of MACUSA. She could very well wave her wand and find out whatever she wants.

And she found out something horrible.

Seraphina closed her eyes and remembered the day. Remembered waving her hand at the captured girl who, only minutes ago, let Gellert Grindelwald loose. ( ** _A/N. I know I got 'Grindelwald' wrong in the last chapter. I'm not going to edit that, but I looked it up and this is what it is. So form now on, I'm using this. :_** **p)**

The girl had wild blondish hair. It was curled and pulled up into a ponytail. It was thick and lush, her blond hair slightly dark. Her eyes were bright blue, but the right one glowed in this odd way. It radiated heat and hate. But her left eye was filled with fear and worry.

Seraphina didn't want any lies, so she raised her wand and twirled it, showing everyone who the girl's mother was, her father, the day she was born, and her name.

Name-  **Phoenix Lestrange**

Mom-  **Leta Lestrange**

Father-  **N~~t ~cam~~~r**

When Seraphina asked the girl who her father was, he truthfully answered that she never knew her father. That's why the spell didn't work. That's why it short-circuited. Because she had only met her father once. When she was a tiny baby. And she didn't completely remember that.

Before they could get rid of the girl, she had escaped. Now she was running rampant around New York, destroying everything in her way. Meanwhile, Porpentina 'Tina' Goldstein, started pairing words from the spell together. Tina had taken the 'N', the 'T', the 'scam', and the 'R' and tried to find out who the girl's father was. She was good at that. A week ago, Tina had approached Seraphina showing her the anagram.

"I'm not sure," Tina had said. "But I am confident,"

"Why?" Seraphina had asked.

"Because," Tina breathed in deeply. "Leta Lestrange was the girl he loved," there was a pause after this.

"I'll ask Albus Dumbledore if he can convince him to come over," Seraphina said to Tina. "Maybe he can capture both the girl and Grindelwald, but-!" Tina had broken into a grin and Seraphina could tell that she wanted to tell the man everything. "You will  _not_ tell him about any of this other than he needs to get the girl," Seraphina looked seriously at Tina. Tina swallowed.

"Understood Madame President," Tina said gravely.

Now, Seraphina, Tina, Queenie, and two of MACUSA's guards were waiting at the Stratton for Newt Scamander to come through those doors.

"Anything edible?" The man took Newt's case after Newt carefully checked that it was on the Muggle seeing.

"No," Newt told the man. "Nothing of the sort," Newt was tense when he first came to America, afraid that the 'Muggle Worthy' lock wasn't going to work. Luckily it did. And today, he wasn't too stressed about it.

"Any livestock?" The man asked, opening the case.  _Any livestock?_ Newt thought. Who, other than him, (and he didn't even count, he was a wizard,) would take livestock with them? The man looked at Newt skeptically.

"No," Newt continued and the man closed the case and gave it back.

"Welcome to America," he said. Newt nodded his thanks and quickly scurried to the doors. As he opened them, he scanned the busy streets, looking.

"Mr. Scamander," Newt turned and grinned when he saw Tina. Tina smiled and walked over to him, hugging him. "The president his here. She wanted to see you,"

"Mr. Scamander?" Newt pulled away and looked over to the right. There, he saw Queenie and the woman who had talked to him was Seraphina Picquery was standing a few feet away.

"We need to talk," she continued gravely.

  
"So," Newt said, pacing. "Gellert Grindelwald escaped. And then there's this...beast," Newt paused and looked at the regal sitting President. Feeling a little odd, he sat on the cushioned chair next to her. They were at the Goldstien's house and Tina and Queenie were upstairs talking about something. Newt didn't really like it. He felt like they were talking about him. Which they were, of course.

"What's she like?" Newt said finally, looking at the President. Seraphina stiffened slightly.

"Brown hair," she said simply and then looked at one of the guards. The guard gave Newt a small little box that contained papers. He skimmed through most of them as the guard talked about it. 

"Those papers contain sightings from the nearest one to the very first. As you can see," he gestured to the slip of paper that just appeared. "The papers continually update as a sighting of the girl was just found," Newt picked up the peice of paper and scanned it. It was a newspaper article.

_The Nightmare Child has struck again._

_The girl that continues to haunt no-maj dreams and destroy historical Wizarding buildings as struck again. This time, the beast has destroyed the bank. She sneaked in, covered in black, with sunglasses to cover her one-gold-glowing eye. She did not alert any no-maj or wizard at first. Quite alarmingly, this beast is smarter than she looks. She can sneak in and out without anyone noticing her unless she wants them to. After wizards closed the bank and stormed the place, the beast seemingly disappeared._   
_MACUSA invites everyone to stay on high alert. "Do whatever you to protect the no-maj's from finding our secret," madame President, Seraphina Picquery states. "We cannot have them finding our secrets." Until the beast is caught, be aware that all wizards of MACUSA are on high alert and looking for trouble._   
_-Blake Houston_   
  


Newt frowned. He could point out one thing in this article he didn't like. The girl, as it is clearly a girl in the picture, was constantly being called a "beast". He flicked to the first attack that ever happened. He wasn't interested in the other articles as he scanned through them as the continued to say "beast" and "monster". He found the first attack and then looked up.

"Why to they call her 'The Nightmare Child'?" He asked.

"The no-maj's," Seraphina says. "That's what they've come up with. Carrie Morgue and Kara Lobster have just used the title. They are more gentle on the topic, believing that the girl really means no harm,"

"Doesn't sound like Blake Houston agrees with them," Newt guessed.

"No," Sera agreed. "He believes her to be a monster. But since 'The Nightmare Child' has become a thing, well, he decided to use it, much to his distaste as I see it,"

"Yeah," Newt muttered, snorting a bit. "He makes her sound like a complete psychotic monster-" he stopped short, nearly choking. His face grew pale very fast. He swallowed hard.

"So," he said, trying to sound oblivious. "You found out the girls' parents?" He looked at Sera who paused.

"We know the mother," she said slowly, as if carefully choosing her words. "But we are not sure of the father,"

"The father," Newt repeated. "But you have a guess, I presume?" Sera gave him a guarded blank look.

"We do have a guess," she said simply, and from her tone, Newt knew she would say no more on the subject.

And so he feared the worst.

The blood was sticky and starting to dry.

She dipped her hands in the river and sank her hand against the cut. She let in a sharp intake at the stinging pain that came at first. But then the cool water soothed it and she sighed, her tense muscles unraveling. She lay at the bank of the water, closing her eyes as she laid down next to the river.

She opened her eyes and looked at the cloudy blue sky. Although there were clouds, the clouds were misty and more of swirls. She took in her surroundings, her ice blue eyes seeing everything.

She was next to a river that flowed through a forest. Since it was becoming fall, dried red, gray, yellow, and brown leaves lay around the area. Some trees were bare, some still had a couple of leaves, and some were completely full of them. It looked like a forest out of a storybook. And it made her happy.

She hadn't been happy in a while.

She stood and brushed the leaves off and then touched the cut on her face. Tracing it with her finger, she shivered. She didn't feel an anger at the people who did this to her. She knew that she was evil in the eyes of men now. She knew that the glowing yellow symbol on the walls were the sign of evil,  _her_ sign. A triangle, with an oval at the bottom, and a line going from top to bottom.

She also knew that no one thought of her as human anymore.

Sighing, she fell to her knees and looked at her reflection in the slowing moving river. Her brown hair was dried with mud and blood, the hair sticking together in chunks. Her eyes were still ice blue, but weary from running and killing. She had a light blue jean jacket with a sweatshirt underneath, sprinting leggings on her legs. She had brown boots, with straps to keep them from coming off. She also had a wand holder on her left hip. The scar on her left cheek was still flowing freely with blood, and her face, arms, and legs were cut with a dozen other scratches and gashes.

She was sure she had broken a rip somewhere as there was quite a big bruise there and hurt whenever she touched it. Her ankle was deformed slightly as she had broken it a while ago, yet never made an effort to fix it. As she examined her cuts, bruises, and broken bones, she felt her anger grow. She thought about her mother. Her mother never would've wanted this. Never. And yet here she was, under the influence of her childhood voice, trying to get back the love of her life....

 ** _Oh, you're still here because of that?_** She leapt to her feet, whirling to glare at the real beast inside her. The monster smiled evilily.

 ** _I'm afraid that's not going to happen_** _._ She cooed.

 _Why not?!_  She snarled.

 ** _You are in my powers now!_** The monster roared.  ** _You do EXACTLY what I say, WHEN I want it!_**  The monster's eyes glowed yellow, causing a migraine in her head. She cupped her left eye, the glowing eye, in hopes that it would pause the migraine like it always did.

 _I hate you._ She spat at the monster. The monster merely shrugged and disappeared. She looked around, wondering where the monster would come back and if it was right.

 _Who am I kidding?_ She sighed.  _The beast is always right._

 ** _Oooh!_** She whirled again to see the monster on a high tree. The monster was staring down at New York which lay below the forest. The monster smiled.  ** _A London wizard has come to America. His name is..._** the beast faltered suddenly. Eyes flicking slightly to her, the monster continued.  ** _His name is Newt Scamander._** The monster watched her carefully but she made no movement. Simply staring down at the city.

So peaceful. She thought. She wished she could walk down there, safe, and open her store again. She wanted to see people. She wanted... she wanted Peter.

 ** _Phoenix._** Startled at hearing her name, she turned to the monster. The monster was looking at her.

 ** _Newt Scamander._** The monster repeated.  ** _Sound a little familiar?_**

 _No!_ Phoenix snarled.  _Who is he?_ The monster blinked, clearly unaware of this. Then, snorting, she disappeared again. Phoenix huffed and plopped on the ground and hugged herself. Who was Newt Scamander? Why did the monster think he was important?

Phoenix didn't know, but she knew it couldn't be good.

"Is everything all right?" Queenie asked dreamily as Seraphina and her two guards left. Whoever the two sisters lived with was leading them out the door with grace.

"No," Newt said.

"Yes," Tina said at the same time. They looked at each other, slightly confused.

"Well?" Queenie asked, equally confused. "Which is it?"

"Fine," they both said.

"Of course you can come out now!" Queenie said suddenly, giggling. Newt frowned.  _She isn't reading my mind, and I don't think she's talking to Tina, so who..._  Tina and Newt turned around to see a man leave the closet next to them. The man smiled and held out his hand.

"Hello again, Newt," Jacob Kawolski said.

**_Hey guys. So, I edited the chapter up there a little bit ago. Here's what I changed:_ **

_"Why to they call her 'The Nightmare Child'?" He asked._

_"The no-maj's," Seraphina says. "That's what they've come up with. Carrie Morgue and Kara Lobster have just used the title. They are more gentle on the topic, believing that the girl really means no harm,"_

_"Doesn't sound like Blake Houston agrees with them," Newt guessed._

_"No," Sera agreed. "He believes her to be a monster. But since 'The Nightmare Child' has become a thing, well, he decided to use it, much to his distaste as I see it,"_

**_Thanks guys. Now, ON WITH DA STORY!!!_ **

Phoenix looked down at her clothes. She had a red velvet long coat, that buttoned in the front and tied up in the back. It had cuffs and cut open in the front, ending at the back of her kneecaps. She had black boots that had silver zippers crisscrossing around others. She had a white 1800ish cuff dress. Her wand was carved intricately and was a mix of black and light brown.

Phoenix suddenly panicked. Her bag! She never left her bag behind. But with the monster taking over her and all, she just forgot. Luckily, MACUSA didn't look into where she lived. Now, she could go back to the town to get her bag, and also figure out who Newt was.

She looked up at the sun, blinking slightly. The monster hadn't appeared since last time. She raised her red hood and ducked out of the hidden safety of the trees. She knew, with all her heart that the monster wanted her to find who Newt Scamander was. The monster, she knew, would not intervene. As long as she kept her hood up, she could walk around town, and catch the things she needed.

That's the only thing she liked about this monster.

====FBAWTFT====

Harley Quinton was sure she was late.

Hustling through the crowds, the muggle or no-maj raced to the storefront. Although, she had no idea what a 'muggle' or even a 'no-maj' was. She burst quietly into the bakery's backdoor. Throwing on a apron, she slipped on some gloves.

"Ah, Ms. Quinton, you decided to show up," a low voice drawled. Harley turned to the assistant manager, Mr. Whalen.

"Where's Mr Kawolski, sir?" Harley said polity through gritted teeth. She found the mixing pot and began to smash the batter, getting it all fluffy and covered in flour.

"Off with his girlfriend, Mr. Whalen waved it away like it was nothing. But Harley had heard the rumors. The rumors that the store's manager, Mr. Kawolski was dating a girl. Nobody really thought it was true. But Harley believed it. What she couldn't believe was the rumor that her boss was dating a  _witch._ That was absurd.

"Well, then, I think he would like it if you left me to my work, sir," Harley said, brooding. Mr. Whalen sniffed.

"Late again, and I am sure he will fire you," Mr. Whalen said, starting to walk away. "After all, you are just a sixteen year old girl. You don't  _have_ to work her," Harley was tempted to yell at him, but she kept her lips shut tight. She did need this job. She needed it to keep her family up, her family was poor and starving. She always snuck a little of the batter for her little sister.

Mr. Kawolski caught her once, and she was so sure that he was going to fire her. But he asked her why, and when she said that her sister was starving, along with her family, the man merely gave her  _more_ food. Harley was blown away. How could he be so nice? She had just stolen from him! But he understood that she didn't want to work with the Second Salemers just to get food.

After that, Mr. Kawolski was nice and Harley loved work. She loved coming to this store, but she knew that if she took a step out of line, she would just have to get fired. Otherwise, it looks like Mr. Kawolski was picking favorites. And that's not good for business.

Carefully, Harley brushed over the snout of the pastry she was making. It was from one of Mr. Kawolski's recipes. It was cute in a way, with a tail like a beaver, and a snout like a platypus. He also said that it had black fur and loved to take anything shiny.

Suddenly thinking of something, Harley decided she wanted this certain pastry to be different. Carefully, Harley crafted a tiny coin and put it in the thing's hand. Smiling, Harley sent it to the person who took the pastries to the storefront.

She watched it go, smiling. She could almost see the little girl, just like her sister, picking it up and treasuring it. She hoped that was the case, at least. Still smiling, she got back to work.

====FBAWTFT====

After work, Harley signed out and looked over her shoulder and found that a girl was outside the back door. She looked about sixteen with a red coat. Harley watched as the girl looked around, before ducking into the apartment building next to the bakery.

Frowning as no one had lived there for a over half a year, Harley walked out of the store's back door and walked outside. She slowly walked into the house, following the girl. She watched as black high-heeled boots clambered up the stairs. She watched the steps creak under the weight of the girl. Slowly, Harley, her eyes trained on the spot that she saw the boots, walked around the railing post, and headed up the stairs.

Harley walked up to the second floor and looked around. Doors lined the room and she just caught the flash of red. She made her way over to the farthest door, testing her weight whenever she was about to take a step.

"I know," a girl's voice said, and Harley froze. "I know it's been a while, I never should've trusted her, but you know me, Loui, I just couldn't-" the girl paused because it was at that time when the girl had walked out and found Harley.

Now that the girl was up close, Harley sized her up. The girl was wearing, a red velvet long coat, that buttoned in the front and tied up in the back. It had cuffs and cut open in the front, ending at the back of the girl's kneecaps. She had black boots that had silver zippers crisscrossing around others. She also had a white 1800ish cuff dress underneath the coat.

Her hair was stringy and brown. She had bright, piercing ice blue eyes and her left eye glowed golden slightly. She had thin lips and a pale face. The girl's face tightened with fear slightly, but she clearly wanted to hide it. What was even weirder was that a real-life version of the pastry that Harley had made was on her shoulder. It was a dark-reddish black and had a pink beak. It was looking at Harley curiously. Suddenly, it took off, raced into a room, and then scrambled back on top of the girl, stuffing something suspiciously gold-like into it's stomach.

"What's that?" Harley asked, the first to find her voice. She was staring in awe at the creature.

"Louise," the girl said, her voice guarded. "Or Loui for short,"

"Awww, he's cute," Harley said, smiling. The girl blinked.

"Yes, well, I have to get going," she said. "Lots to do. I lost a lot of stuff recently and well, I need to get home fast too,"

"Oh, I understand," Harley nodded. "I have to get going too," the girl peered at her.

"You know what?" She said. "I could use a little help...what's your name?"

"Harley, Harley Quinton," Harley said. The girl smiled.

"I'm Phoenix Lestrange," She said, holding out her hand. Phoenix smiled when Harley smiled back and took her hand.

"Queenie," Tina sounded deadly serious. Newt and Tina were sitting on a couch and a sofa, parallel to them had Jacob and Queenie sitting on it. "What have you done?"

"I helped him remember," Queenie giggled. "Don't worry, no one will find out," she smiled at Jacob. "Besides, I can't erase my boyfriend's mind again,"

" _Boyfriend!?_ " Tina was starting to stress out.

"Congratulations," Newt said, smiling.

"No!" Tina cried. "I'm sorry, but you could get your wand taken away for that,"

"Well then, maybe America needs to rethink their laws," Newt looked at Tina expectantly. Tina opened her mouth, closed it, opened it, then closed it again.

"Alright," she said finally. "Congratulations, you two," Queenie smiled.

"So," Newt said, trying to pick up where Seraphina left off. "This 'Nightmare Child'," Everyone seemed to pause. Newt saw Tina stiffen slightly. Newt decided to be straight-up blunt. "She's my daughter, isn't she?" He asked Tina. Tina hesitated.

"Pieces of her father's name appeared above her head, and I paired them together," Tina said, giving him a sheet of paper. Newt looked at it, scanning it. " ** _N~~t ~cam~~~r_** " was written across it. Tina sighed. "I think you know what that means," Newt bit his lip.

"I'll catch her," he said finally. He stood and grabbed his suitcase. "But I'm not giving her to MACUSA,"

"No," Tina stood, Queenie and Jacob standing with her. "No, Newt you can't-"

"I know what they'll do to her," Newt said. "The first time I was studying creatures, I had to do it at the Ministry. But they expected me to find ways of killing creatures. They don't know that she's possessed," Tina looked bewildered. Newt pulled out the picture. "Look. The eye? With the gold? It's a sign of possession. She doesn't mean whatever she does. She being forced to do it, and if she's my daughter I'll keep her in my case, safe, and I'll watch her. MACUSA isn't laying a hand on her," Newt snarled the last bit. He paused, waiting for their responses.

"We'll help you Newt," Queenie spoke for Jacob too. Newt looked at Tina. Tina looked between the three of them and groaned.

"I'm so getting kicked off the Auror team again," she moaned. "But fine, let's go save her,"

"So, you haven't heard of my family, I'm assuming?" Phoenix asked casually. Harley looked at her strangely.

"No," Harley said. "Why?"

"No reason," Phoenix said hastily. She didn't want to ruin what could be a great friendship. "C'mon, I'll explain what we're looking for on the way there," she thundered down the steps and Harley followed her. Suddenly, the thing on Phoenix's shoulder lunged forward.

"Oh, no you don't," Phoenix yelped. She scrambled forward, but the thing ran down to the lobby of the apartment. "C'mon!" Phoenix yelled to Harley, racing after the thing.

"What  _is_  that?" Harley called after Phoenix.

"A Niffler!" Phoenix called. "Nasty little blighter-whoa-" she skidded to a stop. In front of the two, was the lobby. It was lavish, but dusty with chairs and a shiny chandelier. Phoenix looked at Harley.

"It's a thing that likes shiny things, isn't it?" Harley said. Phoenix nodded. "And you're British, aren't you?" Harley added. Phoenix looked at her strangely but nodded again. Then, slowly, almost comically, the two looked up to the chandelier. Titling around on it, was the Niffler, Loui. Loui looked down at them, before suddenly grabbing as many shiny gems of the chandelier as possible.

"Oh, no you don't," Phoenix growled. She pulled out a thin polished stick and waved it. A spark of red flew out of it, but the Niffler ducked it, scrambling onto the lamps and tables, grabbing anything shiny. "Stand guard!" Phoenix called, jumping over a sofa to reach the Niffler, but by then, Loui had scrambled away. Harley looked down the hallway, feeling nervous.

" _Meep, meep,_ " Harley looked down at the little squeak and found a root-tree like thing.

"Aww," Harley picked it up. "What's your name little buddy?"

"Gotcha!" Harley whirled to see Phoenix grabbing the Niffler. Frowning, Phoenix shook Loui. Harley watched, mouth dropping, as dozens of gold, silver, and really anything shiny dropped form Loui's stomach.

"That's why you're so heavy," Phoenix muttered as she continued to shake the Niffler. "You really have to stop doing that. It's not nice," she put the Niffler in her left hand and slung off her shoulder and opened her bag. Then, Phoenix put the Niffler inside of the bag.

"And stay there," she called down. Slinging her bag back on her shoulder, Phoenix walked over to Harley. "Now that that's over let's get..." she trailed off, noticing the thing in Harley's hand. "Aww, where'd you find a bowtruckle?" She scooped up the little guy from Harley's hand.

"I dunno," Harley said truthfully. "It just sorta walked up to me," Phoenix frowned.

"Who would have a....?" She trailed off and suddenly whirled around, using her polished stick to throw a purple spark. The purple spark, however was defended by a blue spark. Harley whirled to see at the other end of the corridor four people. One had green eyes that seemed strained and stressed. He had orangish-blondish hair that was frizzed. He had a blue velvet coat and a black bow tie with a orangish tan vest over a white shirt.

He stood next to a woman who had brown eyes, almost black. She had black hair that bobbed at the bottom. A clip pulled back a small part of her hair and had a grayish long coat with a white shirt underneath. They both had wands and they were both drawn.

On the other side of the man was a girl in a pink frilled long coat. She had a pink dress below and wearing high-heels. She had blond curly hair that was short like the other woman's. She had this tinge of craziness to her eyes that made you sure that she was crazy.

     

The man next to her was....Mr. Kawolski? Harley frowned. But the man looked at Harley, perplexed. Clearly he knew her.

"I'm not going to hurt you," the man with frizzy hair called. "I just want to get to know you," he moved slowly forward, pausing a bit. Harley turned to Phoenix. Her eyes were wide with a piercing fear and her left eye was definitely glowing gold. Harley thought that the man was crazy. Whoever he was, he was not to mess with Phoenix right now.

Suddenly, Phoenix's hand snaked out, grabbed Harley, and the two of them disappeared. Cursing slightly, the man grabbed the group and their figures twisted and disappeared.

Harley gasped. They were in Central Park! Phoenix meanwhile, grabbed her wand, stood, and brushed the leaves and some spare snow off of her coat.

"Harley," she said seriously. "You need to run, I'll find my mooncalf as he's the only one missing, but you need to go. If those MACUSA agents find you, they'll take you in for questioning," Phoenix looked at Harley, almost pleadingly. "Please,"

"No," Harley said simply. She jumped to her feet. "I'm helping you," Phoenix sighed in frustration. "And I know the mooncalf isn't the only thing you need to find," Harley added. Phoenix eyed her suspiciously.

"Okay," she said slowly. "I need to find my Bireline," Harley stared at her blankly.  ** _(BTW, Some of these creatures, such as the Shortle and the Bireline are made up. Do not expect to find them anywhere. Also, be awa_** ** _re_** ** _that this is slightly like the giant rhino scene form the movie. I don't know why but that scene really made Newt look amazing to me. He just loves animals so much! Literally, me.)_** "It's sort of a mammal that has wings. It's basically a very big cat with wings, who loves the sound of music," Harley nodded and then turned around, stifling a scream.

"Uhm," she said. She looked back slightly to see Phoenix running around the park, checking different places. "It wouldn't happen to look like a calico cat, seven feet tall, with parrot wings, and very large teeth, would it?"

"Actually," Phoenix smiled. "That's exactly-" she paused and lurched up. There, she saw her cat, Brielle stalking Harley who was backed against a wall. Her smile dropped.

Carefully watching Bri, Phoenix walked to the other side of the half-bird, half-cat and lay her bag down. She took a few steps away from it and began to sing the first song on her mind.

**_(A/NThe Dance is like that. The first part at least...)_** " _She just wants to be.."_ Phoenix paused. " _Beautiful-She goes unnoticed...she knows no limits...She craves attention, she praises an image...She prays to be sculpted by the sculptor. Oh, she don't see the light that's shining...Deeper than the eyes can find it.....Maybe we have made her blind...So she tries to cover up her pain,_ " " _And cut her woes away....'Cause cover girls don't cry after their face is made.....But....there's a hope that's waiting for you in the dark...You should know you're beautiful just the way you are..."_ Phoenix skipped around, and then paused. Bri had slowly started to look at her. " _And you don't have to change a thing, the world could change its heart....No scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful!..."_  Phoenix paused. Bri had started to sway with her. " _Oh-oh, oh-oh...And you don't have to change a thing, the world could change its heart...No scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful!!"_ Phoenix pulled away and skipped to the other side, flipping so she was once again behind the bag. She rested her hand on the ground, staring right at Bri for a moment.

 _"She has dreams to be an envy, so she's starving...You know, covergirls eat nothing.... She says beauty is pain and there's beauty in everything....What's a little bit of hunger?....I could go a little while longer,"_ Phoenix paused again to push back so her leg was now stretched back. "S _he fades away-She don't see her perfect, she don't understand she's worth it....Or that beauty goes deeper than the surface...Oh, oh,_ " Phoenix dragged her front foot to her back foot, pulling her arms up as well, so they hung loosely above her head. " _So to all the girls that's hurting...Let me be your mirror, help you see a little bit clearer....The light that shines within!"_ Phoenix smiled, glad that Bri was slowly walking towards the bag. " _There's a hope that's waiting for you in the dark....You should know you're beautiful just the way you are.....And you don't have to change a thing, the world could change its heart.....No scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful!"_ Phoenix took another step forward and began the first steps she did before.  **(** ** _In other words, that video above. XD)_**

 _"Oh-oh, oh-oh!"_ Phoenix gestured slightly to an awed Harley. She had to get Harley away before she got hurt. " _And you don't have to change a thing, the world could change its heart....No scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful...,"_ Phoenix suddenly realized she needed a chorus. " _No better you than the you that you are ..."_ Phoenix gestured widely to Harley and Harley quickly understood.

 _"No better you than the you that you are,"_ Harley sang.

 _"No better life than the life we're living,"_ Phoenix sang and Harley repeated it. Phoenix took another step forward, silently urging Bri into the bag.

 _"No better time for your shine, you're a star,"_ Harley once again repeated it.

 _"Oh, you're beautiful, oh, you're beautiful!"_ Phoenix cried and she dipped her hand down as her legs went into a lunge. Her left arm had dipped down and her right arm had dipped up.

 _"And there's a hope that's waiting for you in the dark.... You should know you're beautiful just the way you are.... And you don't have to change a thing, the world could change its heart....."_  Phoenix took a step forward, took a half-step, then another step. " _No scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful....Oh-oh, oh-oh.....And you don't have to change a thing, the world could change its heart...."_ Phoenix grinned as Bri wailed out a sudden cry. She had fallen into the bag.  _No scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful...."_ Phoenix lunged forward and snapped up the bag, finishing the song. She caught up with Harley.

"That.. That was beautiful," Harley exclaimed, wheezing. Phoenix meanwhile was checking her.

"Hold still," Phoenix said. She scanned Harley with her wand. "Ah, yeah...oops. Sorry 'bout that, but Bri gave you a little nick. You'll be heating up for a couple of days..." Phoenix trailed off as she rummaged in her bag.

"Here," Phoenix took out a small orange square and gave it to Harley. "Eat it, it'll keep the heat down," Phoenix paused as Harley swallowed it. "Slightly," she ducked down and grabbed the wand she had dropped. Harley glared slightly.

"Now," Phoenix said cheerfully. "Let's go find my mooncalf,"

Newt, Tina, Jacob, and Queenie had landed in town. They quickly ducked behind a pillar, before coming out in twos. Newt was feeling foolish. He kept muttering to himself, "Stupid, stupid, stupid," Tina was from MACUSA. That girl hated MACUSA, and she would surely know who was a MACUSA agent and who wasn't. Tina had gotten her scared. Even though, Tina meant no harm, the girl thought she did. And that's what scared her away.

"Was that Harley Quinton with her?" Jacob muttered to himself. Newt and Tina whirled to him.

"Harley who?" Tina asked.

"Uh, one of my workers from the bakery," Jacob said, smiling. "She's a nice girl,"

"Where does she live?" Newt asked.

"Uh, down there, I think," Jacob gestured to an alleyway.

"Oh, that's so sad," Queenie frowned. "Is she poor?"

"Yes," Jacob said. "I let her sneak treats for her little sister though," Queenie giggled.

"That's so nice," she cooed. Jacob smiled. In a very unlike Newt-way, Newt purposely walked down the alleyway. He scanned the crowds, back up against the walls were families. Tents were hung up to loose nails on the sides of the houses. Barrels were used for holding fires, and many slept around them. People cast them wary glances, but Newt ignored them. He continued on, until Jacob stopped him.

"Here they are," Jacob whispered and the four turned to a woman and her child. "Hello, Mrs. Quinton," Jacob greeted to the woman. The woman smiled and signed something to her daughter.

"My mom says hello and where's Harley?" The little girl said. Jacob kept his smile somehow.

"Well," Jacob said. "I know where she is, but she's run off for a bit, don't worry though," he added quickly. "I'll get her home safe. Think of it as me being nice to you," he smiled and the woman, Mrs. Quinton smiled back gratefully. The other three nodded their respect and the four of them hustled out.

"Alright," Newt said. "So that was Harley Quinton who was with her," he paused for a second. "I'm doing this on my own," he said finally. "Meet me at the bridge in Central Park. Jacob, I'm sure you know where that is," and without further delay, Newt apparated away.

"Here little Moony, here...AH!" Harley shrieked as the frightened mooncalf lunged at her, attempting to bite Harley with it's ineffective teeth.

"Watch out!" Phoenix jumped off the rock that Harley had corned the mooncalf to and threw some of these little brown pebbles. They floated in the air though, and the mooncalf's big, round, bulb-like eyes widened further and he chirped excitedly.

Using his long neck, the mooncalf jumped to each one, it's little legs swiveling back and forth widely. Harley laughed. Gently, Phoenix swept the mooncalf into her bag, grinning.

"What's next?" Harley asked.

"You, going home," Phoenix said. She slung the bag around her neck. She looked at Harley to find her looking sad.

"I'll see you again, right?" Harley asked. Phoenix sighed a sad smile.

"As long as you promise not to tell anyone about this," Phoenix said. Harley thought for a second.

"Deal," Harley agreed. Phoenix smiled and watched as Harley skipped away, heading back to her part of town. She watched her go, her smile turning sadder and sadder. She was never going to see Harley again. She was sure of it.

_Crack._

Tensing, Phoenix whirled to see the man from the lobby. Her eyes widened and she drew her wand.

"No," the man said, quickly disarming her. "No, no, no, no, I'm not here to hurt you," he gently put his hand out as Phoenix ducked away, backing up against the side of the rock. In the moment, she completely forgot how to apparate. She just sank to her knees, her eyes wide with fear as the man crouched to her level, his hand still outstretched.

"Hey," he said softly. "It's alright," he paused. "I'm not going to hurt you... what's your name?"

"Pho-Phoenix," Phoenix whispered, slightly surprised by the question. "Phoenix Lestrange,"

"I'm Newt," the man said, smiling. He sat down on the grass, a few feet away from her. "Newt Scamander," Phoenix's breath caught.

"Now," he pulled out a brown suitcase. "I'm not apart of MACUSA. And unlike them, I know you... I know you are possessed," Phoenix's breath hitched. "So, I'm going to help you," he added quickly. "You just need...to walk...." he opened the case. "In here-and I promise,  _promise_ to help you," silence.

"How?" Phoenix whispered. Something deep inside her wanted to believe the man, but she was sure he was wrong. "How do I know for sure that you'll keep me safe?"

"Because," Newt said slowly. "Leta Lestrange was my wife," he looked at her. Phoenix's eyes widened further. Newt Scamander. He was her father?

"You caused my mom a lot of pain," Phoenix blurted angrily. Newt winced slightly.

"I bet," he admitted. "And I'm sorry, I never knew she had..." he gestured to Phoenix. "You," Phoenix bit her lip.

"Your bag," she said, slowly uncurling herself. "What's in it?" Newt smiled.

"Creatures," he replied. Phoenix brightened.

"Seriously?" She said. Newt nodded and she laughed. "Mom really meant it when she said that I loved magical creatures just like my dad," Newt grinned. Phoenix bit her lip again.

"Will you..." she hesitated. "Will you really keep me safe?"

"Yes," Newt promised. "And Tina, the MACUSA agent swore with me too, so don't worry about her," Phoenix nodded. Newt stood and placed the case on the ground. "Whenever you're ready," he said. Phoenix nodded. Slowly, she headed into the case. Newt snapped it shut after her and grabbed it. He looked around before heading towards the bridge. Sure enough, Tina, Queenie, and Jacob were there.

"Have her?" Tina asked.

"Harley just came by, I sent her back home," Jacob added.

"Yes," Newt said. "I got her," 

**(Also, I found out that Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them took place in 1926 only 54 years before Harry Potter was born. Not 100. Warner Bros. why you lie to us like this?...)**

"Ow!" Phoenix yelped as she stumbled down the steps upon entering Newt's case. She stumbled on the last step and fell to the ground. She groaned and stood, brushing herself up. She appeared to be in a rough-looking shack with cluttered messes everywhere. She frowned. Newt said that there were creatures here. How?

She stepped over broken pots and at first she hated the mess. After a while it became clear that this was the way that Newt organized everything. She picked up a battered book and read it.

"Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them," She read from the book. She opened it up. "First Manuscript. Huh, neat," she set the book down and walked over to the door and opened it.

Her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened in shock.

Ahead of her, the case seemingly expanded wider and wider. Things were ordered with exhibits, ranging from sandy desserts to bubbles drifting around the place. Creatures big and small roamed the area starting with a small billywig to a large nundu. Phoenix could feel herself grinning.

"Alright," she muttered, making her way through the exhibits, dodging angry looks from the creatures. It almost seemed like they were saying, What have you done to Newt? She did her best to ignore them.

Loui, unfortunately, did not.

"Rawk!" Phoenix looked down to see Dodo, a Diricrawl cawing up at her. It hooted and teleported to what looked like a small forest. She followed Dodo, wondering what was happened. She followed him to this nest-like thing and it was only then when she came up to speed with what had happened. Dodo had escaped from her bag. Others probably escaped form her bag, realizing that they were somewhere new. And when coming upon what she realized was a Niffler nest, she only needed to pair two and two and...

"Loui!" Phoenix roared and charged forward, past Dodo. Dodo squawked and disappeared. Phoenix of course, didn't care. Dodo never caused any harm.

When Phoenix reached the nest, she could already hear the squabbling of Loui and Newt's Niffler. Phoenix looked into the hole just in time to see Loui fall out the side and then scramble back onto it. Loui turned to Newt's Niffler, but Phoenix tapped her foot. Loui froze and slowly turned to her. Loui squeaked and Phoenix snatched the Niffler. She stuffed him in her bag and apologized to Newt's Niffler.

Feeling slightly overwhelmed, Phoenix made her way back to the stack. She cast a small listing spell on her bag and found that only her Niffler, two Mooncalves, her Shortle, (Turtle) and her Bireline, Bri. She sighed, sad and a little angry that most of the creatures had escaped into the case. Then she realized it really didn't matter. Smiling, she opened her bag and let everyone out.

"Now be nice to Newt's Niffler," she told Loui and he nodded, dashing away. She watched the two mooncalves squeal and make their way to this moonlit place on the other side. She suspected that other mooncalves were there. Turtle moaned clearly wanting water. Phoenix sighed.

"Over there, you big bum," she said, pointing to the water area. Turtle cried out happily and waddled over there. Phoenix giggled. Bri merely sniffed and morphed to the size of a regular house cat, her wings shrinking with her. She mewled and slided up to Phoenix, rubbing her head against Phoenix's leg. Phoenix scratched her ears, looking up at the sky. She smiled. She could live here. She wouldn't even mind it.

"Getting comfortable?" Phoenix jumped. She turned around to see Newt. He had taken off his blue jacket, so now he was just in his vest and white shirt along with his pants. He had taken a bucket of meat with him and was walking around the Arizona-like exhibit.

"Need to take that down," he muttered to himself, nodding it.

"Yes, I am getting comfortable," Phoenix said, speaking up. Newt looked over at her and smiled.

"That's good," he told her. Beat

"Where are your friends?" She asked.

"Oh, they're upstairs," Newt said, plopping the bucket down. She skipped over to him. "I wanted you to get used to this place before you saw them,"

"Yeah...," she crouched down and picked up a slab of meat. "What sort of animal-" she was cut off by Newt letting out this deep roar-like sound. She jumped back, surprised. Newt looked down and her and smiled, roared again, before helping her up.

"What was that-?" She froze. Ahead of her, a stampede of something was running at them, full speed.

"Give them a second," Newt said. Bri had walked over and meowed. She licked her front paw and Newt raised his eyebrows at Phoenix.

"You have a Bireline?" He said. She nodded.

"Pretty much everything you have and then Turtle my Shortle and of course, Bri my Bireline," Phoenix said, smiling. Newt chuckled a bit.

"You named your Shortle, Turtle?" He said. She gave him a lopsided grin and nodded. She turned her head and nodded to the playful Shortle who was just over near the rest of the water creatures. Newt nodded, smiling.

"All of my creatures escaped by the way," she added, peering into the gloom. "Sorry if you didn't want them too. I have a hard time controlling some of them,"

"Nah, that's okay," Newt also peering into the gloom. "Here they come," he stooped down to grab a piece of meat. She looked down at him.

"Here what-?" She paused as she had looked back to see a Graphorn near her. Her eyes widened. "You-You have a-a," she choked, unable to get the words out. Newt grinned.

"These are special Graphorns," he told her. "They're the last breeding pair in existence,"

"Yea-yeah," Phoenix stuttered, but her surprised look turned to a look of awe. "I never really saw any of these creatures," she rambled. "Never had one either, but that would make sense...and I did meet one once, but he was quite small and dying," she paused. "A lot of the first animals I found were like that....I used to work at the Central Park zoo too," she added, grinning. Then she paused. "I don't know why I'm telling you all of this," Newt had stopped throwing meat and he looked over at her.

"Maybe because you trust me," he said. She looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah," she said. "Maybe..."

Seraphina Picquery looked down at the city of New York, frowning.

Three weeks ago, all attacks by the Nightmare Child had dispersed. Seraphina had asked Newt what happened and he said that the girl had ran into the forest. He, Ms. Goldstein, and her sister were finding the girl, supposedly. But Seraphina wasn't taking any chances.

She had tried to send out Aurors to find the girl, but they came back empty handed. That was the first week. So the wizards and witches waited, fear suffocating them for the girl to come back and risk exposure once more. But she hasn't. That of course, hadn't stoped the witches and wizards to be afraid.

"Madame President," a worker came in and Seraphina looked around. "There's a man at the door. He's asking for Newt Scamander,"

"Tell him the Goldstein residence," Seraphina replied and the man left. Then she frowned.

Who would want to see Newt?

"Phoenix!" Newt shouted, panicked. He looked around for a ladder or something as Phoenix hung from her fingertips twenty feet in the air.

"I'm fine!" Phoenix called back, before grasping the handle of the broomstick and swinging her body around. She landed neatly on the broomstick and flew down to her panicking father and nervous bireline.

"Bri," Phoenix laughed when Bri jumped up on her and licked her rapidly. "I'm fine,"

"You should be very happy you inherited your mother's Quidditch and broomstick skills!" Phoenix stood.

"My mom was a flyer?" She asked.

"She was Ravenclaw's best seeker," Newt nodded wistfully.

"Could you...could you tell me more?" Phoenix asked.

"Well...last I check, Leta was very kind. She was often confused and sometimes made bad decisions. In our last year she sort of let a Javery loose on a student. I took the blame," he added. "I got expelled but afterwards, Leta came back and said sorry,"

"Did you two get married?" Phoenix asked, curious.

"No," Newt looked down. "But we were together for a while and then things...got bad. We started arguing a lot more. Leta got offended real easy and I was just sick of it. I ended up leaving,"

"I think she still loved you," Phoenix said. "Whenever she talked about you, she sounded real sad," Newt smiled sadly.

"Is that why you didn't want to come?" Newt asked. "Why you said I hurt her?"

"Yeah..." Phoenix fingered the broom. "You left this in the garage." She looked at Newt who had changed directions and started figuring out portion sizes for the animals. "Did you keep it because you miss her?" Newt paused.

"That," he nodded. "And because she threw it at me in anger," Phoenix laughed and looked back at the plaque on the broomstick.

L E T A  L E S T R A N G E

_S E E K E R_

**R A V E N C L A W**

Phoenix smiled.

"Newt!" A voice shouted form the shack. "Newt!" Tina Goldstein burst through the door and ran to Newt, casting a glance at Phoenix.

"What?" Newt looked up and Tina swooped in and whispered something in his ear. Newt dropped the bucket.

"What?!" He yelped and took off to the shack, Tina bolting behind him. Phoenix followed but when she got to the snack she found that both Tina and Newt had headed upstairs. So she took out a seat and sat. Bri had followed her and leaped into her lap. Phoenix petted her as she waited for Newt to come down.

Instead, a different man did.

Phoenix stared at him.

The man had dirty blonde hair that was slowly whitening. He had a smooth beard with wavy hair and twinkling blue eyes. The man peered over half-moon spectacles. He had deep maroon robes as well. Phoenix swallowed and stood, slowly putting the chair away.

"It's alright Phoenix," the man said quickly. "Remember me?" Phoenix froze.

"You're the man who took me to the Orphanage," Phoenix said.

"Yes," the man smiled. "My name is Albus Dumbledore, newly appointed Headmaster of Hogwarts. And, speaking of Hogwarts, I'd like you to come to my school," 

"You can't make me!" Phoenix shouted.

"Oh, come on Phoenix," Newt pleaded. "It could be great!"

"Didn't you get kicked out of this school!" Phoenix complained.

"Hey, Hogwarts is the best school ever," Newt's voice hardened. "You're going," Phoenix raised a brow.

"Never try to be serious," she told him and he blushed. "You just make a fool of yourself,"

"Doesn't matter," Newt waved her off and spelled a trunk of Phoenix's stuff. "You're still going,"

"Great!" Phoenix yelled. "Just great!" And she stormed off. Newt sighed.

Phoenix glumly looked around.

Newt was babbling to her saying that she was going to love Hogwarts, but Phoenix didn't believe it, not one bit. The Headmaster had sorted her before they left to London, where after some quiet indecision that wrinkled old hat had proudly bellowed: "GRYFFINDOR!"

What a Gryffindor was, Phoenix had  _no_ idea.

But Newt had told her that was a Hogwarts house. Phoenix tried so hard to get out of it, but Newt refused to let her out that easily. Now, they were at King's Cross after going to Diagon Alley. Diagon Alley was one of the weirdest places Phoenix had ever been.

After walking through the barrier, Newt gave her an awkward hug, promised to write and sped off, probably back to America. He said he was already taking a risk, leaving America to say good-bye because the President of MACUSA wanted him grounded in America. Tina and Queenie had snuck him out, but he had to get back as soon as possible.

Once on the Hogwarts Express, Phoenix wandered around, Bri wrapped around her neck. She ran through her story once.

_She was home-schooled for a while before her mom decided to send her to Hogwarts. She'd already been sorted and now she was in Gryffindor._

Sighing, Phoenix grumpily opened a compartment...to see a young man and... _Harley Quinton!?_

Phoenix gaped at her and Harley turned to see her as well.

"Phoenix!" Harley yelped. "Hey, how are you?!"

"Wh-what?" Phoenix stuttered.

"Oh," Harley smiled bashfully. "After I met you I started getting bouts of magic...so I sent a letter to Albus Dumbledore and he gladly let me in. Nice to see you! What house are you in? I'm Gryffindor,"

"Me too," Phoenix said. She slided into the seat next to her. "What's your name?"

"Oh this is Harry Potter(1)," Harley gestured to the man, who gave a tense smile. "Harry this is Phoenix Le-"

"Lester," Phoenix interrupted. "Phoenix Lester-Harley," she added under her breath. "My last name is not popular at all. If you can use Lester that be great,"

"Oh, okay," Harley nodded. Harry looked between them, eyebrows raised.

"So Harry huh?" Phoenix decided to stir up a conversation.

"Well, technically it's Henry, but I don't feel comfortable using it," Harry shrugged. "So I chose Harry instead,"

"Cool," Phoenix said.

"Anything front the trolley dears?" A woman came by with a big trolley full of sweets.

"Sure," Harry pulled out a loud of coins and Phoenix and Harley stared. Harry caught sight of the two girl's expressions and smirked. "We'll take a lot,"

"Thanks again," Harley said as the group loaded their trunks to the back of a carriage.

"No problem," Harry replied. Phoenix started to climb into the carriage after Harley when Harry quickly held out a hand for her. Startled slightly, Phoenix took it and climbed on. She turned and grabbed his hand and pulled him into the carriage. She looked at the creatures leading the carriages and frowned.

"What are they?" Harry muttered to her.

"Those?" Phoenix replied. "Those are Thestrals. You can only see them if you've seen death-have you?" She looked at him. Harry looked down.

"My dad died," he admitted. "It was just two years ago-December of 1921-there was a big accident that happened in the Ministry and well...he didn't make it out," Harry gave a hollow laugh. "It was Christmas Eve as well," Phoenix slowly leaned on his shoulder to comfort him.

"I saw my mom die when I was six," Phoenix started slowly. "Then I was forced to free the man who killed her from prison," Phoenix gave an identical hollow laugh.

"I'm sorry," Harry replied. Phoenix smiled.

"Hey lovebirds!" Harley yelled. Phoenix and Harry jumped apart, blushing. "We're here!"

"Wow," Phoenix and Harley stopped dead, staring at the Great Hall. "This is ridiculous," Phoenix said immediately. Harry chuckled and grabbed the girl's hands. Phoenix felt a thrill when he grabbed her hand. He led the two to the Gryffindor table where others were already seated. Some spared them glances but most must figured that their transfers.

"I'm not really popular around here," Harry added, looking around uncomfortably. "I think we should just lie low,"

"Trust me," Phoenix told him. "I'm used to that-what's going on?!" Phoenix jumped when the doors were forced open loudly. A woman in green robes and a pointy hat walked down. She had brown hair and a stern look on her face. A bunch of small kids stumbled behind her, gapping at the ceiling.

"Who's that?" Harley whispered.

"That's Professor McGonagall," Harry whispered. "She's only been here for two years but she has everyone whipped down. No one dares to do anything in front of her. She's also our head of house,"

"And the others?" Phoenix nodded to the people at the Head Table.

"That's are Professor Dumbledore-he's the Headmaster, Professor McGonagall is Transfiguration, Professor Seiko is Divination, Professor Thomson is Charms, Professor Kahn is Defense Against the Dark Arts, Madame Hooch is flying-but that's first years only-"

"I don't think I'm going to need that," Phoenix remarked.

"Natural flyer?" Harry guessed.

"Yup,"

"That's definitely not me," Harley commented and Phoenix laughed.

"Anyway, Professor Astro is Herbology, History of Magic is Professor Summa, Potions is Professor Haden, Alchemy- Professor Whalen, Apparation- Professor Yukon, Care of Magical Creatures is Professor Nelson, Study of Ancient Runes is Professor Anderson, Ancient Studies is Gleason, Art is Professor Mason, Frog Choir-"

"What?"

"Is Flitwick," Harry cut of laughing for a minute. "It's like choir but you sing with frogs, anyway- Ghoul Studies is Gardner, Magical Theory, Muggle Art, and Music is all Beckett, Muggle Music, Orchestra, Xylomancy is Professor ZuZu," Harry finished.

"ZuZu?" Phoenix raised an eyebrow. "What even? Are you making these up?"

"No," Harry grinned. "I've been here since I was eleven,"

"Are they all eleven?" Harley nodded to the little kids who were also being sorted underneath the grimy old hat. Just then it yelled; "RAVENCLAW!"

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "You start at eleven and go till seventeen,"

"Seventeen?!" Phoenix gasped.

"Well," Harry said. "The Trace won't leave until seventeen-"

"Trace?" Harley frowned.

"Yeah, it's this thing that allows the Ministry to track you when you do magic out of school-it wears off at seventeen the primary adult number," Harry explained. "But since this is your first and sixth year you'll probably have extra classes over the summer and through the year at eighteen,"

"Alright," Phoenix sighed. "This is just great,"

"What?" Harley frowned.

"I didn't really want to come here at first," Phoenix admitted. "But I mean...who knows, it could be fun,"

"It is," Harry nodded enthusiastically. "It's sixth year, so we're studying more advanced spells. I'm sure they'll let you even though you haven't studied the basics," he paused. "Although, they never bother to figure out the background in the first place," he added as an afterthought. "What's your schedules like?"

"Well," Phoenix took it out and scanned it.

"Don't talk about the core classes," Harry waved her off. "Everyone always has Astronomy, Charms, DADA, Herbology, History of Magic, Potions, and transfiguration-did you take any others?"

"Well,"she said. "Care of Magical Creatures, Apparation, Divination, and Alchemy. I think I have an art class or choir class as well,"

"Pretty much the same," Harley said. "But...DADA?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," Phoenix filled in. She smiled. "Even I knew that," Harry laughed. 

"This is going to be a fun year," he grinned.

  
  
**(1) Technically, this person died in 1921. Instead, I'm having him as the son of that person and his father died. It's a fanfiction, deal.**

 

 

**Had to do a remake:**

"You can't make me!" Phoenix shouted.

"Oh, come on Phoenix," Newt pleaded. "It could be great!"

"Didn't you get kicked out of this school!" Phoenix complained.

"Hey, Hogwarts is the best school ever," Newt's voice hardened. "You're going," Phoenix raised a brow.

"Never try to be serious," she told him and he blushed. "You just make a fool of yourself,"

"Doesn't matter," Newt waved her off and spelled a trunk of Phoenix's stuff. "You're still going,"

"Great!" Phoenix yelled. "Just great!" And she stormed off. Newt sighed.

Phoenix glumly looked around.

Newt was babbling to her saying that she was going to love Hogwarts, but Phoenix didn't believe it, not one bit. The Headmaster had sorted her before they left to London, where after some quiet indecision that wrinkled old hat had proudly bellowed: "GRYFFINDOR!"

What a Gryffindor was, Phoenix had  _no_ idea.

But Newt had told her that was a Hogwarts house. Phoenix tried so hard to get out of it, but Newt refused to let her out that easily. Now, they were at King's Cross after going to Diagon Alley. Diagon Alley was one of the weirdest places Phoenix had ever been.

After walking through the barrier, Newt gave her an awkward hug, promised to write and sped off, probably back to America. He said he was already taking a risk, leaving America to say good-bye because the President of MACUSA wanted him grounded in America. Tina and Queenie had snuck him out, but he had to get back as soon as possible.

Once on the Hogwarts Express, Phoenix wandered around, Bri wrapped around her neck. She ran through her story once.

_She was home-schooled for a while before her mom decided to send her to Hogwarts. She'd already been sorted and now she was in Gryffindor._

Sighing, Phoenix grumpily opened a compartment to see a young man and...

_Harley Quinton!?_

Phoenix gaped at her and Harley turned to see her as well.

"Phoenix!" Harley yelped. "Hey, how are you?!"

"Wh-what?" Phoenix stuttered.

"Oh," Harley smiled bashfully. "After I met you I started getting bouts of magic...so I sent a letter to Albus Dumbledore and he gladly let me in. Nice to see you! What house are you in? I'm Gryffindor,"

"Me too," Phoenix said. She slided into the seat next to her. "What's your name?"

"Oh this is Harry Potter(1)," Harley gestured to the man, who gave a tense smile. "Harry this is Phoenix Lest-"

"Lester," Phoenix interrupted. "Phoenix Lester-Harley," she added under her breath. "My last name is not popular at all. If you can use Lester that be great,"

"Oh, okay," Harley nodded. Harry looked between them, eyebrows raised.

"So Harry huh?" Phoenix decided to stir up a conversation.

"Well, technically it's Henry, but I don't feel comfortable using it," Harry shrugged. "So I chose Harry instead,"

"Cool," Phoenix said, interested but decided not to pry.

"Anything front the trolley dears?" A woman came by with a big trolley full of sweets.

"Sure," Harry pulled out a loud of coins and Phoenix and Harley stared. Harry caught sight of the two girl's expressions and smirked. "We'll take the lot,"

"Thanks again," Harley said as the group loaded their trunks to the back of a carriage.

"No problem," Harry replied. Phoenix started to climb into the carriage after Harley when Harry quickly held out a hand for her. Startled slightly, Phoenix took it and climbed on. She turned and grabbed his hand and pulled him into the carriage. She looked at the creatures leading the carriages and frowned.

"What are they?" Harry muttered to her.

"Those?" Phoenix replied. "Those are Thestrals. You can only see them if you've seen death-have you?" She looked at him. Harry looked down.

"My dad died," he admitted. "It was just two years ago-December of 1921-there was a big accident that happened in the Ministry and I was there. He well...he didn't make it out," Harry gave a hollow laugh. "It was Christmas Eve as well," Phoenix slowly leaned on his shoulder to comfort him.

"I saw my mom die when I was six," Phoenix started slowly. "Then I was forced to free the man who killed her from prison," Phoenix gave an identical hollow laugh.

"I'm sorry," Harry replied. Phoenix smiled.

"Well that's just life isn't it?" Phoenix muttered.

"Hey lovebirds!" Harley yelled. Phoenix and Harry jumped apart, blushing. "We're here!"

"Wow," Phoenix and Harley stopped dead, staring at the Great Hall.

"This is ridiculous," Phoenix said immediately. Harry chuckled and grabbed the girl's hands. Phoenix felt a thrill when he grabbed her hand. He led the two to the Gryffindor table where others were already seated. Some spared them glances but most must figured that their transfers.

"I'm not really popular around here," Harry added, looking around uncomfortably. "I think we should just lie low,"

"Trust me," Phoenix told him. "I'm used to that-what's going on?!" Phoenix jumped when the doors were forced open loudly. A woman in green robes and a pointy hat walked down. She had brown hair and a velvety look on her face. Phoenix didn't believe the smile was genuine though. A bunch of small kids stumbled behind her, gapping at the ceiling.

"Who's that?" Harley whispered.

"That's Professor Watson," Harry whispered. "She's only been here for two years but she has everyone whipped down. No one dares to do anything in front of her. She's also our head of house,"

"And the others?" Phoenix nodded to the people at the Head Table.

"That's are Professor Dumbledore-he's the Headmaster, Professor Watson is Transfiguration, Professor Seiko is Divination, Professor Thomson is Charms, Professor Kahn is Defense Against the Dark Arts, Madame Hooch is flying-but that's first years only-"

"I don't think I'm going to need that," Phoenix remarked.

"Natural flyer?" Harry guessed.

"Yup-mom was a seeker and dad was a brief chaser,"

"That's definitely not me," Harley commented and Phoenix laughed.

"Lupin Adeline!" (2)

"Anyway, Professor Astro is Herbology, History of Magic is Professor Summa, Potions is Professor Haden, Alchemy- Professor Whalen, Apparation- Professor Yukon, Care of Magical Creatures is Professor Nelson, Study of Ancient Runes is Professor Anderson, Ancient Studies is Gleason, Astronomy is Professor Jay, Art is Professor Mason, Frog Choir-"

"What?"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Is Flitwick," Harry cut of laughing for a minute and joining in for the clapping for this Lupin girl. "It's like choir but you sing with frogs, anyway- Ghoul Studies is Gardner, Magical Theory, Muggle Art, and Music is all Beckett, Muggle Music, Orchestra, Xylomancy is Professor ZuZu," Harry finished.

"ZuZu?" Phoenix raised an eyebrow. "What even? Are you making these up?"

"No," Harry grinned. "I've been here since I was eleven,"

"Are they all eleven?" Harley nodded to the little kids who were also being sorted underneath the grimy old hat. Just then it yelled; "RAVENCLAW!"

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "You start at eleven and go till seventeen,"

"Warbeck Celestina!"(3)

"Seventeen?!" Phoenix gasped.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Well," Harry said as the three clapped politely for the eleven year old girl. Others whooped and hollered for her. "The Trace won't leave until seventeen-"

"Trace?" Harley frowned.

"Yeah, it's this thing that allows the Ministry to track you when you do magic out of school-it wears off at seventeen the primary adult number," Harry explained. "But since this is your first and sixth year you'll probably have extra classes over the summer and through the year at eighteen,"

"Alright," Phoenix sighed. "This is just great,"

"What?" Harley frowned.

"I didn't really want to come here at first," Phoenix admitted. "But I mean...who knows, it could be fun,"

"It is," Harry nodded enthusiastically. "It's sixth year, so we're studying more advanced spells. I'm sure they'll let you even though you haven't studied the basics," he paused. "Although, they never bother to figure out the background in the first place," he added as an afterthought. "What's your schedules like?"

"Well," Phoenix took it out and scanned it.

"Don't talk about the core classes," Harry waved her off. "Everyone always has Astronomy, Charms, DADA, Herbology, History of Magic, Potions, and Transfiguration-did you take any others?"

"Well,"she said. "Care of Magical Creatures, Apparation, Divination, and Alchemy. I think I have an art class or choir class as well,"

"Pretty much the same," Harley said. "But...DADA?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," Phoenix filled in. She smiled. "Even I knew that," Harry laughed. 

"This is going to be a fun year," he grinned.

"Oh, whoa!" The girl, Celeste? gasped at the sight of the food that suddenly appeared. Phoenix was surprised too. Harley gaped for a moment before digging in. Harry just laughed at them all and started to eat.

"Is that going to disappear?" Celeste asked hesitantly.

"Nope," Harry told her, ruffling her hair a bit. "It's safe to eat,"

"Cool," and she dug in.

"What's your name again?" Phoenix asked her. Phoenix found the younger intriguing.

"Celestina Warbeck," she replied.

"Nice to meet you!" Harley said. "I'm Harley, this is Harry, and that's Phoenix," Celestina smiled.

"Nice to meet you," she replied. She bit her lip as the other three began to eat. "I heard you talking about the Trace...could you explain that to me as well?" she looked at them and Phoenix couldn't resist the puppy-dog eyes. Neither could Harry apparently, so he launched into his geeky explanation again, with the other three girls listening. Others seemed to listen as well, but some just rolled their eyes at Harry.

"I get it," Phoenix said abruptly after Harry's as done. "I know why they don't really like you,"

"Huh?" Harry frowned.

"Isn't it obvious?" Phoenix raised her eyebrows. "You act like a Ravenclaw-nobody knows how the heck you got into Gryffindor, am I right?" Harry and Celeste blinked.

"Uh...yeah," Harry said. "Now you get to tell me why you're not popular!" Harry added quickly, grinning.

"I guessed," Phoenix pointed out. "You have to do the same,"

"Okay," Harry scrunched up his nose. "Well, Harley was clearly going to say your last name differently but she still said 'Lest-' but it sounded like it was ended with an 'a' than 'er' so..." Harry stopped as Phoenix went pale as a sheet. Celeste seemed clever too cause she stared at Phoenix in surprise.

"Lestrange?" She whispered, eyes wide. Phoenix went paler if that was possible. Thankfully, nobody else heard the group and Harley butted in.

"Okay, what is the big deal?" She snapped. "You have met Phoenix you obviously know she isn't going to turn into some Dark Lord-what is everyone's problem with that name?!"

"Well," Celeste bit her lip. "Lestranges are known for their pure blood ideals, mostly meaning that they think that pure bloods are higher above everyone else,"

"I...I don't believe any of that," Phoenix said hoarsely.

"I didn't think you would," Harry said calmly. Phoenix gave him a thankful look.

"You?" Harley looked at Celeste.

"I won't blab," Celeste. "Cross my heart, everyone will know from me that you are Phoenix Lester," Harry laughed.

"What?" Harley frowned.

"We didn't even say our last names," Harry grinned and fluffed Celeste's hair. "She just figured it with my reasoning,"

Phoenix smiled. Maybe her dad was right.

Maybe this would all work out in the end.   
  


**(1) Technically, this person died in 1921. Instead, I'm having him as the son of that person and his father died. It's a fanfiction, deal.**

**(2) Do you think Adeline should be a main character with Celeste?**

**(3) I found this on the Harry Potter wikia. She's apparently a famous singer so she's taking all the singing and dancing and music classes.**

**All of my information is mostly coming from Pottermore-but it can also be from the wikia. And don't always expect all this information reliable. I'll do my best to make it canon but it's still a fanfiction.**

 

 

 

 

Then this story never went anywhere so:

 

**So since this story is basically done. I'm not updating it, but I will give you everything I was going to do in these next chapters.**

**Bold = Chapter Titles**

_Italics = Chapter draft_

**Adjusting**  =  _Going to classes. Meet the Bad person: Caspian McLaird. Lorcan McLaird just became Minister and Caspian gets really big-headed and is mean to Phoenix. Phoenix is trying hard to get used to classes. She's also trying to understand why she's falling in love with Harry. Celeste can meet up with them during meals-she's a first year. At breakfast she introduces Adeline._

 **Niffler Problems** =  _Loui had gotten into Phoenix's bag and then got loose in Hogwarts- Phoenix, Harry, Harley, Celeste, and Adeline spend the day trying to chase after him_

 **A Marriage with Secrets**  =  _Christmas and Phoenix goes to Harry's house. She calls America and finds that Tina and Newt are engaged._

 **Credence's Obscurus**  =  _Back at Hogwarts, Phoenix finds a kid in the forest. He's eighteen and he's called Credence. Phoenix finds that he's a Obscurus._

 **Harry's Bravery**  =  _Harry asks Phoenix out for a date. Phoenix says yes. Phoenix freaks out to Harley. Harry freaks out to Harley. Both before the actual date at Hogsmede_

 **Traveling to America**  =  _Spring break and Phoenix is getting homesick. Harley and Harry help sneak her out. Adeline and Celeste cover for them back at Hogwarts. They go with her and Harry and Phoenix are obviously in love. Phoenix also wants to get Credence back to Newt._

 **Deep in Massachusetts**  =  _Newt is surprised to see Phoenix, Harley, Harry, and Credence. Credence gets saved but Tina was sent to Massachusetts and never came back._

 **Saving Tina**  =  _Phoenix, Harry, and Harley find that Tina's been kidnapped and go after her._

 **Pain and Beasts**  =  _Back with Tina, Phoenix is starting to get taken over again by the voice. Harry does his best to save her._

 **Loosing Grindelwald**  =  _Grindelwald has caught up and Phoenix and Newt hold him off until Dumbledore comes with Professor Watson, Adeline, and Celeste. The two first years had gotten caught. Phoenix meanwhile is fighting the voice. Eventually Grindelwald looses and is locked up. Phoenix saves herself from the voice but has to be put in stasis. Harry and Phoenix share a last kiss. Harley is in tears, Newt is beside himself in grief but he has Credence take care of her while in stasis._

 **Starting the Next Generation**  =  _Preview of what happened to Harry and Harley. Harley ended up with a man called John Granger. She lost her magical powers and memories of any magic thanks to Newt. Harley was in so much pain she couldn't help but want her mind erased. Harry marries and has a son called Fleamont. Fleamont marries someone and has his son named James. James is the father of Harry James Potter. Adeline gives birth to Remus Lupin's father. Celeste does whatever is on the wikia._

 **Standing still in Time**  =  _Talks about Credence talking care and how he dies just before she wakes up. Phoenix returns the favor and takes care of Credence for three days before he dies._

 **Fast forwarding Time**  =  _Preview of Phoenix climbing out of the bag to catch up with what happened. She instantly wants to find Harry James Potter and Harley. Harry is dead, but Harley grew old and is the grandmother of Hermione Granger-now Weasley._

 **92 Years in the Future**  = Phoenix begins to adjust to the new society and finds Harry's family.  ** _A/n James is 13, Lily is 10, Albus and Scorpius are 11, Teddy is 21, Vic is 2_** ** _0_** ** _, Rose is the same as Albus, Fred_** ** _and Roxanne_** ** _is the same as James, Hugo is the same as Lily._**

 **The Nightmare Child**  =  _Phoenix talks to Harry about how she knows his great-grandfather. Harry is happy to hear this and talks about his adventures. Phoenix meets with McGonagall and McGonagall is delighted to see Phoenix because she's learned about Phoenix from Newt. McGonagall then tells her about Fleamont and James._

 **Pranks and Childish Manners**  =  _James Sirius gets Phoenix to join in with pranks._

 **Riding the Thunderbird**  =  _Phoenix shows Scorpius, Albus, and Lily a Thunderbird in Phoenix's suitcase._

 **Preparing for War**  =  _Phoenix finds that Grindelwald is coming back to power._

 **The Deathly Hallows**  =  _Harry is surprised to find that Phoenix knows about the Hallows and they work together to figure out how to get rid of Grindelwald._

 **Grindlewald's Fight**  =  _Very obvious what happens._

 **Words of Peace**  =  _Phoenix tries to leave but the Potters make her stay_

 **Saying Good-bye?**  =  _Phoenix finds Harley and spends her last moments together. Harley Granger dies._

 **Living with the Potters**  =  _Kickoff for one shots_

 **Time in a Suitcase**  = _Preview of everything that happened. Get things from later chapters._

 **One Shot Titles**  = 

Phoenix's Niffler and James' Dog

Lily plays with Death-Pecking birds

Albus and Scorpius almost get Decapitated

Hogwarts says Hi

In Which the Titles begin with 'In Which'

In Which - no not that, The Title is Irrelevant to This

How the Dark Lord rose to power (for the fourth time)

Harry's Scar senses Danger

Voldemort sees what Grindelwald did and tries to do better

The School's protection

Voldemort fails to take over a School {Again}

The 50th Anniversary Gets Trolled

Your Niffler is going To Die

Sakurmora speaks ASL like Hearthstone {Though no one Knows who That Is}

When Wizards become Scared

Surrounded by the Most Dangerous Creatures in the Universe - Humans

Leave it to Ron

Hermione gives A Lecture

Phoenix nearly dies of a Jump Scare

When people Loose their Necks, do They Loose their Heads Too?

When the Titles become Weird and the Stories Drag On

The Hating of Voldemort

Dead people come Back and Albus Faints

When things Become Not - So - Simple Anymore

Third - years! This way to Your Doom!

James and Phoenix sitting in a Tree

The Wacked out Timeline

 

 

 

 

**_So yeah, this was going to be a big thing._ **

 

**_If you want to take over the story on Wattpad, just tag me or PM or something so I know and can see what you guys add to it._ **

**_If you want to take over the story on Ao3 (or anywhere else), then just PM here on Wattpad and send me the link._ **

 

 _ **I'm glad that you guys liked this story but unfortunately I'm not going to do anything with it.**_  

 

 

**_Instead, I am making a Fantastic Beasts One Shot Book on Ao3._ **

**_This story will be on there and yeah. Hope you guys had fun._ **

 


	2. A/B/O Universe   {'Alpha'}

 

Newt gasped at the force of the stun, pushing against the wall. He coughed and spat out blood, his wand rolling away from him. 

"Newt," Grindelwald was sighing, slowly walking towards Newt. Newt could hear the distant cries and spell-casting from his friends. He scrambled towards his wand, trying to get to it. He needed to get rid of Grindelwald or at least get out of his reach to get to his friends. They - they were going to die if he didn't - 

"Newt darling," Grindelwald slammed something closed and Newt stumbled, scrambling around on his side to look at his only exit. Which was now blocked. 

"Newt," Grindelwald practically sang his voice, stomping his foot down next to Newt's hand. Newt flinched, reeling back. "I know, sweetheart. I know what you are," 

Newt swallowed and closed his hand around his wand, slowly backing up as Grindelwald pushed him towards the wall. "Know - know what?" he slowly stood, pushing against it and trying to sink into it. He wished the wall could just swallow him now. 

"I know you're secret," Grindelwald purred. "You." Grindelwald pushed up against Newt and Newt instinctively gasped. "Are a..." Grindelwald's eyes flashed. " _Omega_." 

Newt swallowed. "No - no I'm - "

"Baby," Grindelwald pushed up against him further, dragging himself along Newt's body and Newt had to stifle a moan. "Baby, darling, I  _know_..."

Newt felt helpless. He couldn't stop his body from reacting the way it was and his friends were still fighting Grindelwald's followers. He had to help them, he had to ... he had to ...

And what did Grindelwald want with  _him_ anyway?! Why was he special?

"Why - why - why me?" Newt asked hoarsely, struggling to hide the moans as Grindelwald rubbed against him. 

"Because," Grindelwald purred. "You...you are something  _special_ my little Newt darling. You are  _powerful_ with...with  _something_. I just don't know yet."

"And you want me for - for that power," Newt coughed. "Not  _me_." 

"Oh, sweetie," Grindelwald leaned in, pressing his lips to Newt's neck. Newt stiffened. That's where his scent glands are. If Grindelwald bites or licks or scents that...

"That's not what I meant," Grindelwald continued. "I want you Newt. I want you to...to carry on my generation. You are, after all, such a rare  _rare_   _beautiful_ darling thing," 

Newt swallowed. "I don't - "

"I want you," Grindelwald's demeanor changed and he growled out the next words. "You are  _mine_ Newton Scamander." and he bit down. 

 _Hard_. 

Newt howled as Grindelwald sucked on the bite wound he made on Newt's neck. Newt stared up at the ceiling, eyes wide. He was mouthing incomprehensible words as his senses were assaulted by everything Grindelwald. 

He was... _sweeter_ than Newt thought. Grindelwald smelled like rain hitting a sandy beach, sunshine hitting a rain forest...it was the opposite of everything that was different. Weathers that shouldn't happen in certain environments just  _smelled_ like they did with Grindelwald's scent. 

It...it was  _beautiful_. 

Newt didn't realize he was crying until he realized that Grindelwald was licking his cheeks, murmuring "Oh, baby, sweetie, shhhh, don't cry...don't cry..."

Newt gasped, choking a sob. 

"I'll make this nice and easy for you, honey," Grindelwald purred. "How does that sound, sweetheart?"

"You - you are - I - " Newt gasped, struggling for the right words but Grindelwald didn't wait for an answer, just starting stretching him out. Newt tried not to cry anymore but it was becoming increasingly difficult and his body wasn't making it any easier on him. 

The rest kind of happened in a blur. 

Newt was still crying half the time, little tears that ran down his face only to be licked up by Grindelwald. Grindelwald did make it easy for the most part. He didn't pound Newt right away (it was his first time) but Newt could still  _feel_ and  _scent_ Grindelwald and it just made his skin crawl and his senses overload. 

Newt hated to admit it but he knew -  _knew_ \- that he was in love. 

 _How was he going to tell his friends_?

Newt didn't have to wonder about that for long. Grindelwald finished the mating process pretty quickly and bundled Newt up in magical blankets as Newt panted, eyes rolling, as he tried to catch up with what just happened. 

When Newt finally did come to, he was in a giant room, dressed in dark robes that almost look like a dress. Newt stumbled out of bed and towards the glass wall that he supposed was a mirror. 

When he looked down, he saw Grindelwald and Queenie talking to his friends. Newt swallowed. He could only imagine what Grindelwald was telling them. 

Newt slowly walked back to the bed, sitting on the edge of it as he thought hard about what was going to happen. He had to get out of here and break his friends out in the process. 

"Hello sweetheart," 

Newt gave a full-body shiver when he heard Grindelwald. This was not good. Not good at all. Newt slowly looked over at Grindelwald who leaned up right next to him. "How are you?"

"Good," Newt croaked. "You - you actually - "

Grindelwald grinned. "Oh yes, Newton darling," 

Newt shivered again as a warm tug dragged in his stomach. 

Grindelwald leaned in close, gently biting Newt's neck, just above the scent gland and Newt stiffened, moaning a bit. 

" _I'm your new alpha_." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. 
> 
> I skirted around the smut as you can tell. It's just still a little hard for me to write that stuff down and then put it onto websites like these. Trust me though, i'll get better. 
> 
> Also, that was the first Grindelnewt story!! Yay me! Again, most of these will be Newt centric and Grindelnewt since it's my new favorite ship and my always - favorite character. 
> 
> Most of these will be dark by the way. Just as a heads up. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
